Heretofore, retention catheters capable of bladder drainage and irrigation, and having expandable retention means, have frequently been unduly complex or cumbersome, unstable, difficult to manipulate, and not wholly satisfactory in their functional characteristics. The catheter of the present invention was conceived by me in a successful effort to overcome such problems.